Lhazareen
The Lhazareen are a nation of livestock shepherds that have colonised an area of semi-arid grassland named the Lhazar. They are a peaceful people, and as such fall prey to to many other peoples of the world, in particular the Dothraki, who call them Lamb Men. People and Culture The Lhazareen have bronze-toned skin, dark hair, and trusting almond-shaped eyes. Slightly shorter than the average man, their lifestyle tending to slowly grazing animals leads many to be squat, unrushed in their pace. Their language, which, when written, is somewhere between the script of Ghiscari and Dothraki, is spoken in a flowing song-like verse, so when they call for their flock, it may sound like they are singing to the hills. Their towns and houses are made of thick dried mud, built in both squares and massive domes like onions. The Lhazareen worship the Great Shepherd, the primary teaching of the religion being that all peoples of the Known World are of one flock. This belief forms the basis of their peaceful lifestyle. Priestesses of the Great Shepherd are called Godswifes, and outside of performing religious services, they also function as healers and midwifes. Cities There are three cities within the realm of Lhazar, Hesh, Lhazosh and Kosrak. * Vaes Liqakh - Formerly named 'Hesh,' Vaes Liqakh is found northwest of Lhazosh and west of Kosrak. A trade route from Vaes Liqakh used to extend through the Khyzai Pass to Meereen and served as a primary means of commerce, through which the Lhazareen sold wool, leather, meat and milk to the cities of Slaver's Bay. The city was surrounded by two walls of tall wooden palisades which were torn down and lost by Khal Azho's khalasar, there still remains a shallow ditch around the city. * Vaes Athnithar - The city formerly know as 'Lhazosh' is Located southeast of Hesh and southwest of Kosrak, the city used to have a trade route southeast through the Red Waste, but the cities with which it was once joined, now known only as Vaes Orvik and Vaes Shirosi have long been destroyed. The city has one wall, but is also protected with a moat, the water rediverted from a nearby river, upon which the settlement is built. Recently the city was sacked and conquered by Khal Azho and his khalasar, the inhabitants were consequently slaughtered or enslaved. * Vaes Ivezho - Formerly named 'Kosrak', Vaes Ivezho is a city built on a tributary of the Skahazadhan river, it is east of Hesh and northeast of Vaes Athnithar. Like Vaes Athnithar, trade routes into the great cities of the Red Waste once existed, but since the destruction of Vaes Tolorro and Adakhakileki, few travel the roads anymore. Vaes Ivezho is the most established of the Lhazareen cities, surrounded by a low stone wall and a ditch filled with stakes. Trade with Meereen is achieved through river cogs travelling down to the Skahazadhan river and its estuary into Slaver's Bay. Recently the City was captured peacefully by Khal Azho who took it's ruler, the Lion Queen Miri as his wife. The city was purged of Ghiscari and its army dispersed in favour of dothraki riders. Recent History The lands of the Lhazareen have recently been ravaged by the khalasar of Khal Azho. Leader of twelve thousand screamers and wielder of a Valyrian steel arakh, Azho has sacked over a dozen Lhazareen villages in the last year, and his appetite does not seem sated yet. His captured slaves, numbering in the thousands were herded towards Slaver's Bay, and gifted to the Wise Masters of Yunkai, who in return gifted him two-hundred bedslaves and the weight of his bloodriders and himself in precious metals. Category:Essos Category:Lhazar Category:Lhazareen Category:Dothraki Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Essosi